The life of Neville
by Friends yet Enemies
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter...the boy who lived...but have you ever wondered what it was like for Neville Longbottom...? You are about to find out...NevilleXGinny...rated T for some language...
1. Chapter 1

Neville

Hyo: I don't own any of this stuff….JKR does….I wish I was rich like her…

Neville Longbottom gazed up at the huge, scarlet colored train before him. The station was filled with eager parents who were practically shoving their kids onto it, wishing them well, and quickly apperating home so they could begin to enjoy their 9 months of peace and quiet.

He dragged his trunk up and down the aisle, looking for a compartment to sit in, until her heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Neville, Come join us!" Ginny Weasley called from a near-by compartment. She was sitting with Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

In his spastic excitement, he being so tall, he forgot to duck while entering the tiny compartment and he managed to smack himself down and let Trevor loose. Yet, after several minutes of confused chaos, they managed to capture the toad.

"Hello Neville, so nice to see you again." Hermione said, shoving Ron over so he could sit down beside her. Harry sniggered and Ron thanked him by kicking him in the shin.

"Hey Hermione." He replied, plopping down on the bench.

"Hi Neville……have you received the latest Quibblar?" Luna asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Um…I'll…have to look into that…" her sputtered, not knowing what in Merlin's name to say.

"Good."

"Hey Neville…." Ron and Harry said in unison, and quite indifferently, may I add.

Neville didn't even bother a reply…

He pulled out his _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_ and began to stoke it lovingly. It had grown a lot over the summer and Hermione had to scoot over even more to avoid being hit with it.

"Wow Neville…that…._thing_…got….huge…" Hermione stuttered, giving the cactus-like plant a dirty look.

"I know! I'm amazed at how much it's grown."

"So…am…I…" Ron glowered as his face was shoved harder into the wall.

"You better put it away before we get a Ronald McPancake in here." Ginny teased as her brother growled angrily.

"Alright…" Neville murmured as he gently placed it in his schoolbag carefully.

Luna, Hermione, and Ginny began to argue about Crumple-horned snorkaks, and the other two began to whisper to each other and occasionally look over their shoulders at Neville, who began to drowse off…

There he was, a child once more, laughing and ripping open a box from his father. A toad croaked and he pulled it out. "Trevor" echoed though his mind.

There was a flash of red and he saw his parents writhing on the ground in deep pain…a silent teardrop…a scream…

The Dark Mark Floated above him menacingly in the Dark, gray sky.

Voldemort stood over him, wand at the ready. He opened his mouth to scream the killing curse, but "Neville, wake up! Neville!' came out instead.

Neville thrust his eyes open to see everyone crowded around him, looks of terror and worry plastered on their pale faces.

"Bloody Hell! We thought you were dead!" Ron bit.

"Or cursed…" Harry added, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"You screamed and were twitching and…and…and….are you alright…?" Ginny squawked. She was flushed from worry and her red face made Neville blush a bit himself.

I'm Fine…alright…just…a bit of a nightmare…" He explained, sitting back down on the bench.

Everyone calmed down and went back to their business, and by the time Neville woke from his dream about talking carrots, they had arrived.

As the first years made their way down to the lake with Hagrid, the others hiked up the steep terrain to the carriages pulled by Thestrals.

Stepping over a pile of mud, he began to stroke the Thestral.

"Good boy..." he cooed gently as the Thestral licked his hand.

"Look! The squib takes after his loon parents!" Malfoy snickered, pointing at Neville.

Crabbe and Goyle gawfed stupidly.

This made Neville turn a shade of Crimson. He began to stair at the ground as if there was something fascinating on his shoe.

Malfoy lolled his tongue and rolled his eyes back in his head while making a strange gurgling noise.

"Shut…UP!" Neville screamed as he lunged at Malfoy. Goyle caught him and threw him in the mud. Crabbe assisted in beating the tar out of him as well.

"Loopy Longbottom!" they chorused as they walked away.

Moaning, Neville got up and screamed, "Just 'cause you cant see 'em, doesn't mean they aren't there Malfoy!"

He fell back in the mud and sighed…"stupid git." He mumbled as he began to gather his possessions.

"Neville, what in Merlin's beard happened!" Ginny cried, crouching down beside him.

Malfoy happened." He replied bitterly.

"He's a jerk. Don't listen to him Neville." She muttered as she began to help him pick his things up and shove them in his now-torn schoolbag.

When she looked over again, she could see that he was sobbing slightly.

"Oh Neville, what's wrong?"

"Ginny, I need help! You have to help me with my life." He sobbed, dropping on all fours. "I don't know what to anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a squib, a coward, and i'm stupid…does that pretty much lay it out for you?"

"You went into the Ministry, if you did that, then you're fine."

"I ONLY WENT 'CAUSE YOU DID!" He shrieked, "Ginny, please, help."

"Fine, but, you have to help me with my OWLS."

"But I tanked on my OWLS."

"You're help is better than no ones." She muttered," You help me, I help you, got it?"

"Got it."

"Shake on it." Her hand shot out.

He shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or any related titles…JKR does…lucky…

Ch. 2

Neville and Ginny hopped into the next carriage and looked down upon the first years in the tiny boats.

"They must be scared out of their minds..." Neville mumbled, wringing his hands and avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Why would they be…? She asked, looking out over the black water.

"I was…" He muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh…"

The carriages made their way up the hill until they came to the Hogwarts gates. Two Aurors inspected the carriages and finally, let them pass.

"Geez, security gets larger and larger every year, doesn't it?" Neville mused, looking back at the Aurors whom were mumbling amongst themselves suspiciously.

"Well, with the rising threat of Volde-…" Ginny saw the look on Neville's face, "I mean….you-know-who…they have to be on their toes…"

"That's true…" Neville replied, pulling him self back together.

"Hey Neville…"

"Yah?"

"What do you think of Harry this year…?" Ginny asked, a smile plastered on her reddening face

"Um….why?" He replied, looking at her specticley.

"He's really hot…isn't he?" Ginny breathed dreamily.

"Yah…sure…" Neville mumbled sourly as Ginny stared off into space…

They arrived at Hogwarts at quarter to 7.

He and Ginny walked in together and found seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around them.

Professor Flitwick carried the sorting hat out and it sang its usual song about the four houses and the founders.

Then, the first years were sorted…though; it seemed there were a lot more Slytherins this year than any other.

The sorting hat's voice boomed through the large hall.

"Athena Mata!" a tall, plump girl walked forward and sat on the stool, which was obviously too small for her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Arnold Beechwick!" A short boy with wavy blonde hair marched up to the hat and tried to put it on upside down.

"Another genius…" They heard Snape mutter from his spot on the staff table.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Erica Hartsey!" A big busted girl strided up and plopped the hat down on her head,

"Slytherin!"

"Tamilyn Asari!" A short Asian girl walked timidly up and carefully placed the hat on her head as if it were going to burst in her hands.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Finally…" Ginny Whispered as the girl speed walked to her table.

Then, Dumbledore said his piece and they all ate.

"Wow…that was some sorting…" Hermione said, biting into an enormous chicken leg.

"Yah…80 Slytherin…" Harry replied, looking over at Ginny but then quickly looked away.

"I hope that doesn't work to our disadvantage this year." Hermione sighed, looking over at Ron, who had several different types of food in his mouth at once.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, slapping Ron in the back of the head. He began to choke.

They all ignored him…

"Well, hat could cause a lot of issues Malfoy-wise…" Hermione said. Ron was now turning purple.

"I see." Ginny replied, smacking Ron on the back but continuing to look at Hermione with great interest.

The Headmaster gave a long elaborate closing speech, and sent them off to bed.

"But, will Mr. Harry Potter come with me please?"

Harry left them and walked away with the tall wizard, attracting stares and whispers all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyo: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did…

Ch. 3

"What do you think Dumbledore wanted with Harry?" Ginny asked as she and Neville hiked up the stairways to the Seventh floor Gryffindor common room.

"Uh….who knows….we always find out last anyway…" He replied, "At least I do…"

"Well, it must be important if Dumbledore called Harry out in front of everyone." She argued, giving Neville a "don't test me" look.

"Yah…but…you never know…he could just be asking for an opinion or something." Neville mutter bitterly.

"Like on what! What Harry thinks of his new robes or something!" She spat sarcastically, sending Neville into a state of uneasiness.

"Yah…" He stuttered, deciding he was going to stand up to the flaming red-head.

"Is that so!"

"Y-yah…it is s-so…"

She looked at him and burst out laughing.

"I totally had you going! You should have seen your FACE!" She laughed, grabbing the railing for support.

"That isn't funny Ginny! I thought you were angry!" He bit, throwing his hands in the air.

"Geez, you didn't have to take me THAT seriously"

"Well, I did!"

"I'm sorry! Okay!" She looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry…I was only kidding…" He held out a hand to comfort her. She let out an obviously fake sob that turned into a row of squawking laughter.

"Gotcha…!"

Neville just looked at her and began to chuckle as they continued to ascend the steep stairwell.

"Pygmy Puff." Ginny stated clearly to a dozing Fat Lady when they came to the portrait hole.

"Finally…a password I can remember." Neville joked, holding the portrait hole open for Ginny.

"Thank god….at least you won't be giving all of the passwords to a deranged psycho this time." She scoffed, climbing though the tiny hole in the wall.

"That was an accident!"

Ginny looking at him and smirked, "Whatever, Longbottom…"

He rolled his eyes and sat down by the fire.

"So, what did you do all summer?" He asked, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

"Uh…, I ate, slept, and played a bit of Quidditch…" She replied, sitting down next to an obviously nervous Neville. "You?"

I did pretty much the same thing," He began, "But, instead of Quidditch, I hid from my Gram…"

"That sucks…is she really that bad?"

"Well…no…but she scares me when she's angry…"

"Ouch…that blows."

"I have to live with her…she wants me to be an auror like my Mum and Da were…"

"But, you don't want to be…"

"It's not that, it's just….I lack the skill, capacity, and attention span…"

"Ooooohhh….My Mum wants me to be a 'stay-at-home-Mum' or whatever…I want to be either a pro Quidditch player, or an auror."

"Cool…want to be a botanist…."

"That's…"

"I know….you don't have to say-"

He looked at the ground embarrassedly.

"AWESOME! I have never met a guy that was either sensitive or interesting enough to admit that!" She laughed.

Neville sighed…_close one…_ he thought, whipping his sweating brow.

The portrait hole swung open and they saw that Harry was whispering furiously with Hermione and Ron. They looked over at Neville but then quickly turned back to their conversation.

"Is he sure? I mean, he could be wrong, right?" Hermione said, looking about nervously.

"No, He wouldn't have told me if he didn't think he was right…" Harry replied his distressed demeanor frightened Neville.

"Are you positive?" Ron muttered, his long shaggy hair covered his face.

"I'm positive. Now stop asking me. I have to get some sleep."

With that, the Golden Trio made their way up the staircase to their dormitories and left Neville staring at Ginny in a confused way.

"Well, that was weird." Ginny mumbled, turning to the fire.

"Yah…it was…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hyo: I don't own anything HP related…-sighs-…wait! I do own a few of the charms and potions in this chappie….YAY! I OWN SOMETHING!

--------------------------------

Ch. 4

Neville trudged up to the 6th year boy's Dormitory after saying goodnight to Ginny.

Just thinking about her made him feel weird. But, he didn't know why. Ginny would always be his friend…JUST his friend…or so he hoped.

When he opened the door, he found everyone staring at him.

"What?" He asked, walking over to his bed and pulling the covers back.

"Oh…nothin' mate. We were…uh…just talking about your 'incident' on the train." Dean Thomas explained, edging away from a baffled Neville.

"Oh…alright then."

They all looked at him and turned toward their beds and continued their nightly routines.

Shrugging, Neville changed and got into bed, hoping that tomorrow would turn out just a bit better.

He dreamed of the talking carrots again, except one of them looked eerily similar to his Gram.

"_Eat your carrots Neville. Brush your teeth Neville. Feed Trevor Neville. Rub my feet Neville." _It said, hobbling up to Neville.

"B-but, Graaam." He stammered, running from the carrot.

He suddenly woke up. It was bright and there wasn't a soul within earshot.

"Oh my GOD! What time is it!" Neville sputtered, leaping out of bed and tripping over his trunk.

"11: 00." His watch seemed to sneer, sending Neville into a state of sheer panic.

"OH MY LORD! IM 2 HOURS LATE TO CLASS!" He screamed, pulling on a sweater and dashing out of the room with his bag and books. He skidded to a stop when he came into the common room.

There he stood in the common room, in his pajamas and slippers, sweater pulled haphazardly over his head and school bag clutched to his chest. All the Gryffindors stood around him, smirks adorned their faces.

One 1st year was laughing so hard he began to cry.

"What…I…but me …late…what?" Neville spat, dropping his stuff on the hardwood floors.

"We got you good Mate!" Seamus Finnegan laughed.

Neville looked over at Ginny, who was wrapped around Dean Thomas and bawling.

"What time is it?"

"7: 00…" Ron giggled, showing his watch to a flabbergasted Neville.

Neville let out a cry of sheer embarrassment.

"We changed the time on yours when you were asleep!" Harry cried, sending the hundred some-odd students into torrents of howling laughter.

Neville looked around and swiftly made his way up the stairs. The Laughter continued for a good 15 minutes before he heard a knock on the door.

"I don't want any!" He yelled, throwing his pillow at the door.

He looked over to see he had hit Ginny, who was fixing her hair, which had become a mess when hit with the pillow.

"You know they didn't mean anything by it…" She whispered gently, walking over to Neville's side.

"Everyone hates me…" He sighed, looking up at Ginny. "That's what I was talking about."

"I don't…"

"Well…there's one out of millions."

"Don't act like this Neville. You know they were only kidding."

"Whatever."

She sighed and turned away. "See ya…"

"Yah, sure"

Ginny walked out of the room. He could see Dean standing in the hallway. She walked up to him and kissed him. They proceeded to snog for a good two minutes before gasping for air and practically skipping down the stairs together.

"Bloody git." He muttered, getting out of bed. 15 minutes until class began. Bloody brilliant.

He made his way to charms quickly, hoping he could avoid one of his infamous tardies.

He ran into the classroom, to find he wasn't late. Professor Flitwick motioned for him to sit down and they began their lesson on the Bubblehead charm.

The rest of the day was pretty routine, Truth serum in his pumpkin juice, (courtesy of Malfoy.) jinxed in the hall, (courtesy of Malfoy.) and harassed by Snape. (Courtesy of Snape…)

He hobbled into the common room after dinner and sat down on the couch next to the fire. He pulled his list of homework out of his bag and groaned….so…much…hoooomework…

_Potions: Three page report on Obviotis potion._

_Charms: Practice Bubblehead charm…yay…_

_Transfiguration: Step-by-step on how to transform a toucan into a handbag._

_DADA: Four page essay on medieval torture techniques. _

_Herbology: Essay on tactous weeds (Due Monday.)_

_Divination: nothing…thank god._

He sighed and shuffled over to the table on the far side of the room and pulled his Potions essay (already started) out of his bag and continued to write in his tight, cramped handwriting.

He turned to see Ginny walking over to him; a look of utter distaste adorned her pretty face.

"I have so much home-…" He began, looking over at her.

"Sucks to be you." She cut off, striding up the stairs indifferently.

He sighed and continued his essay, occasionally looking over his shoulder for any sign of Ginny, enraged or not.

"Oh well…" He muttered, beginning his DADA Homework.

'_Hmmm…burning at the stake….stoning….beheading…'_ He thought, chewing on the end of his quill.

"What else…?" He mused, silently wishing that it were a sugar quill he was gnawing on and not a regular one.

"There's pouring hot oil over your head, which I would love to do to you…" A voice growled from behind him. He turned to see Dean Thomas.

"Huh?" Neville muttered, turning back to his paper.

"You heard me Longbottom."

"What do you want? I'm trying to work here." Neville griped, throwing Dean a nasty look.

"Quit flirting with my girlfriend and I'll back off." He Grimaced, teeth and fists clenched.

"What in the hell are you talking about!" Neville spat, standing up to his full height, which was about two times as tall as Dean.

"Quit goin' after Ginny."

"I wasn't going after her in the first place!"

"Liar!"

Neville sighed and turned around slowly. "I don't want anything to do with this…you are clearly mental."

At the moment Neville turned around to look at Dean, he was tackled to the ground and repeatedly punched square in the nose.

He punched the furious Dean in the Lip, which caused Dean to kick him the gut. Neville hit him in the mouth. Once he heard the cracking, he knew he had knocked at least two teeth out.

They were then pulled off each other by a few seventh years who were struggling to keep the two away from each other.

Then, they saw Hagrid push his way into the common room and pry the two apart. He turned towards the door slowly and proceeded out into the corridor. He dragged them out into the stairwell and continued to drag them to what appeared to be the hospital wing. There they were thrown onto beds and instructed to stay there until proper punishment was administered.

This was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------

Hyo: Read and review ppls! It's good for you! Well….me more so than you.

Fushigi: You never cease to confound me Hyo…

Hyo: I try…


	5. Chapter 5

Hyo: Sorry this seems kinda rushed and crud……

Ch. 5

"I hate you…" Dean hissed, fists clenched.

"I hate you more…" Neville growled, bearing his canines.

"That's totally impossible 'cause you would love me compared to how much I hate you…" Dean bit, looking away quickly.

"Thomas…!"

"Longbottom…!"

The two testosterone filled boys glared at each other from across the room. They were directly in front of each other and neither of them could resist throwing things at the other.

Madame Pomfrey glided into the room and began the long, grueling process of mending Dean's arm, which had snapped in his desperate attempt to detach himself from the seventh-year who had bee holding him.

"Know, Mr. Longbottom, you have a broken nose and a cracked rib…" Madam Pomfrey muttered, pouring Dean a green potion, which was letting of a purple steam.

"What in the hell is that!" He squeaked, edging away from the awful-smelling potion.

"Just drink it Mr. Thomas….before, in my haste, I ACCIDENTLY shove the whole damn bottle down your throat." She spat, glaring at him mercilessly. "Remember, you are in my care, and I can do WHATEVER I want to you…"

"That is GROSS!" Neville cried as began to spaz out and knock over the lit candle on his bed-side table.

"CONTROL YOURSELF MR. LONGBOTTOM BEFORE I'M FORCED TO TAKE IMMEDIATE ACTION!" She bellowed, spooning the potion into Dean's mouth.

Dean let out a little cry as Madam Pomfrey jammed the spoon down his throat.

"I didn't ASK to be woken up at this hour…DID I!" She complained, shoving more of the vile potion into Dean.

"But, it's 9:00…" Neville murmured, head down.

"Well, SOME OF US get enough sleep each night and don't tear others into shreds!" She spat, directing the comment at Dean.

"Wha? Ih wahsn moi faut!" He sputtered, potion from his mouth sprayed on Madam Pomrey.

"You bloody idiot! Look what you did you great stupid buffoon!" She yelled, looking down at her spattered robes in disgust.

"Sowwy…"

"Just shut the hell up…"

Dean became very silent as Madam Pomfrey stridded out of the room, chin up.

"Someone's PMS." Neville muttered, wincing in pain as he tried to grab the glass of water by his bed.

"I think she's a bit over due for that…huh?" Dean replied as her stomached the awful mixture.

"Yah, she isn't exactly a spring chicken!" Neville laughed, spilling water down his front.

Dean began to howl with laughter, as well as Neville. Soon they were hooting and howling so loudly that Madam Pomfrey had to stick her head out of her room and bellow with such force that the windows seemed to shake, "SHUT UP BEFORE I COME OUT THEY AND DO IT FOR YOU!"

A stony silence penetrated their laughs.

"You aren't that bad, Longbottom, I must say." Dean whispered, glancing over at Madam Pomfrey's bedroom.

"You too…"

"I apologize for the way I treated you…" Dean muttered shamefully.

"Seriously?" Neville asked, eyebrows raised.

"Normally I would say no but…I guess so…" Dean sighed, looking up at Neville.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Dean scooted over from his cot, across the floor, and over to Neville to shake his hand.

"So, Mr. Thomas, we have an accord?"

"I do believe so Mr. Longbottom…"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE GOD DAMN HELL UP!" A voice screeched in the distance.

Both boys began to snicker as the crotchety old bear retreated back into her den.

"Well, I guess this is good night…" Neville said, scooting farther down in the bed.

"No shit Sherlock…"

Neville sighed and turned away. He wondered what Ginny was going to do to them later…

That Morning…

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING? FIGHTING OVER ME AND ALMOST KILLING EACH OTHER IN PUBLIC?"

"Sorry Ginny…" they both muttered in unison, heads hung.

"YOU BETTER BE!"

"We are…"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

"Gin, don't hurt us…" Dean mumbled, seizing Ginny's hand and pulling her into a kiss.

Pulling away quickly, she sputtered, "THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK THIS TIME!"

"But, Ginny, we didn't mean to hurt you…even though I'm not sure how we did…" Neville explained with a bit of an embarrassed tone.

"Men…" She sighed, gliding out of the Hospital Wing swiftly. "We aren't finished discussing this yet."

Once she was gone, Dean sighed, "Well, that couldn't have gotten any worse."

"It just did…"

Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle thundered into the Wing, scoffin at the two Gryffindors.

"Well, well, if it isn't Saggy-ass and Toilet."

"Shut up Malfoy." Neville grimaced.

"Well, isn't someone feisty today?"

"You betcha..." Dean growled, cracking his knuckles.

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone for now."

"That's right, run away!"

Malfoy, closely followed by Crab and Goyle, marched out of the hospital wing defiantly.

"Piss off…" Dean muttered, making an obscene hand gesture at Malfoy.

"Just ignore it."

"I'll try…"

The two stared off at Malfoy and a Green Beetle landed on the windowsill, antenna twitching. Little did they know, this would soon become and entirely different issue.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyo: Gah…I don't own HP or any related titles….so…er…yah…

Ch.6

"Well, that probably couldn't have gotten any weirder…" Dean said, staring after Malfoy in a confused matter as he and Neville walked out of the Hospital Wing the next morning.

"Yah, doesn't he usually stick around to humiliate the crap out of you first? Or torture you until you're self esteem trickles slowly out of your ears?" Neville muttered, scratching his head.

"Yah…I guess you're right….well, we should consider ourselves lucky…"

"I guess so…"

They looked over to see Harry and Ron walking in.

"What chumps! Ginny's gonna kick their arses when she sees them next…" Harry chortled.

"You should see her angry! There's going to be some serious arse whooping…oh shit." Ron looked up to see Neville and Dean glaring at he and Harry crossly.

"Oh, hello Gentlemen." Harry chuckled nervously, backing away from the two fuming boys.

"Don't even go there Harry." Dean spat, grabbing his wand.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Dumbldore wouldn't like it very much." Ron sneered, wand drawn.

"I used to think you were nice guys. Now you're like two new Malfoys!" Neville bit, "Come on Dean. Let's go."

Neville and Dean pushed their way past Harry and Ron.

"So what if we are, so what if Malfoy's our roll model now?" Harry called after them.

"Whatever…" Dean muttered, following Neville into the deserted hallway.

"Stupid gits…what's gotten into them…and that last comment was eerily straight-forward…." Neville mused, looking over at Dean.

"Hmmm... I didn't notice it…" Dean replied as the two made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

(A/N: Hyo: I didn't know if I should capitalize 'common room' or not, so I guessed…)

"Well, all we can do is hope it's stress or something…"

The two confused boys turned to see Ginny glaring at them. Steam seemed to erupt from her ears with a powerful, yet nonexistent power.

"You knew we weren't done…discussing this little dilemma…so, why did you decide to dig you're graves and come back?" Ginny burst, looking from a terrified Neville to a speechless Dean and back again.

"We…er….wanted to…..uh..." Neville began, wringing his hands nervously.

"Apologize…hehe…" Dean smiled sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't have his head bitten off by a furious Ginny.

"I wish I didn't have to say this but, I guess I have to accept the fact I have two men fighting over me." She sighed with the slightest hint of a smile, which soon faded when Harry walked into the room.

"AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO EVER AGAIN!" She spontaneously burst, looking away from Harry quickly.

"What! But you just said-"

"Good riddance!" She stormed off to her dormitory after a quick look at Harry once more.

Harry slid up the stairs after her in a seductively sneaky fashion.

"What in Merlin's name just happened?" Dean sputtered, looking after Harry as he continued to glide up the stairs.

"I'm not sure, but I think she just dissed you for Harry."

"But you like her too."

"I never said that up front, and you're the one dating her."

"Good point…"

The two then sprinted up the stairs after Harry and heard…interesting….sounds coming from behind the door.

Neville opened the door a crack to see Ginny and Harry involved in some serious snogging. Harry began to pull Ginny's shirt off when Neville quickly looked away with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"What's going on in there?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Let me in!"

"DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Neville held Dean back form the door with a surprising force.

"Listen…"

Dean put his ear up to the door and listened. He heard the noises and turned from the door, face as pale as a ghosts'.

"Sorry mate."

"…That isn't fair…I didn't even get to do that!"

"Life isn't fair man….but we all have got to keep going."

------------------

Hyo: Thanx to all of my reviewers! Hats off to yeh!

Fushigi: Wow…you actually got reviews….

Hyo: FWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fushigi: --;;

Hyo: I know this was a short chappie and stuff…so sorry ppls. I'll try to make the next longer and stuffs…


End file.
